Mr Correli's Stupid Assignment
by live2rite
Summary: LILEY - Mr Correli sets an assignment. Please don't read if ya don't like liley


A/N. Ok so a friend of mine challenged me to write a liley fic. I'm a big believer, as an author, that you should be challenged and write from different points of view, so with that in mind here it is my attempt at a liley. I may write more of them in future because it was kinda fun to write something completely different from my usual stuff. If gay or lesbian stories bother you, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any related names nor do I own the lyrics of Tim McGraw's song Just To Be Your Tear or the poem by Roy Croft. I make no money from this. Thanks.

Mr Corelli's Stupid Assignment

This was stupid. Mr Corelli gave out the stupidest assignments. 18 year old Miley sat slouched in her chair as she looked up at his happy face, probably expecting the class to be overjoyed at his new assignment. Amber and Ashley had already started complaining.

"But Mr Corelli, that's so weird, can't we just ..." she started.

"No, the assignment stands. I want you all to find a poem that means something to you, that describes someone in your life and we will have a presentation of them next week" he stated firmly. Miley groaned. She had half hoped that Amber and Ashley would be able to talk him out of this but it looked like the dense duo were out of luck this time. "You have the rest of the lesson today to start finding your poems" he grinned. Lilly turned in her seat to face Miley.

"This blows!" she whispered.

"I know" Miley sighed, "A poem to describe our feelings? What the heck is that about?" she whispered back. She got up and walked over to the shelf of poetry books, being one of only three that did so. She started looking at the titles of the books. Who would she find a poem to describe her feeling for? She knew she ideally wanted to find a poem for Lilly but could she really find one that did her feelings justice and plus she'd have to read it in front the class. That would be hard considering she had never even found the courage to tell Lilly she felt more than friendship for her. She sighed again but as she did her eyes focused on the title of one of the books 'Poems and Readings for Weddings'. What was that book doing here? Looking to her side she saw that the other two people were busy looking at other books so she grabbed that one and a big Shakespeare book and slipped the smaller book inside. She walked back to her desk and opened the big book, opening the little book inside so that no one would be able to see the book she was actually reading. Lilly turned back to Miley as she sat down and smirked at the choice of book Miley had.

"Shakespeare?" she questioned. Miley shrugged before she responded.

"For a dead white guy, he knows his stuff" she frowned and then she and Lilly both named the quote at the same time.

"_Ten Things I Hate About You!_" They both laughed. Lilly quickly lit up and turned to fact Mr Corelli.

"Mr Corelli, can we quote song lyrics instead of a poem, I don't mean sing, but read them like a poem?" she asked.

"I don't see why not Miss Truscott" he smiled, glad that someone seemed to be taking an interest. The next week flew by for Miley. She had found the perfect poem for Lilly in that book but she had written and practiced two different poems. One that was completely friendship only and the perfect one which told her she loved her as a friend and something more, but she was really nervous and couldn't decide whether she had the courage to read the perfect one so had the other as a backup in case she chickened out.

"Ok class time for poems" Mr Corelli said. He had decided to pull people up in order of where they sat. Before Miley knew it, it was Lilly's turn. She confidently strode to the front of the room.

"Ok I'm gonna read the lyrics to Tim Mcgraws song 'Just to be your tear' and I'm gonna read them faithfully but the meaning behind the words is real:

I don't know why he does what he does,

Playing lost and found with you love,

Trying to confuse you, use you, girl he's gonna lose you, sure enough,

Don't know why he says all those things,

Always shooting down all your dreams,

He oughtta know better than that,

He oughtta be watching his back,

Coz you know, you know,

Girl I love the shine in your eyes,

If only just for a moment, girl, I'd be satisfied,

If I could only touch your cheek,

Maybe that's all I'd need to make my life complete,

Coz girl I could make you smile,

If you knew that I was here wishing I could just be your tear,

I don't know why he can't find the words,

Saying all the things you deserve,

Girl, if it was me there, I swear, you wouldn't have to feel so unsure,

About what tomorrow might bring,

Girl, you know I'd give anything,

If I could just hold you like him,

If I could be more than just friends

Coz you know, you know,

Girl I love the shine in your eyes,

If only just for a moment, girl, I'd be satisfied,

If I could only touch your cheek,

Maybe that's all I'd need to make my life complete,

Coz girl I could make you smile,

If you knew that I was here wishing I could just be your tear,

Coz you know, you know,

Girl I love the shine in your eyes,

If only just for a moment, girl, I'd be satisfied,

If I could only touch your cheek,

Maybe that's all I'd need to make my life complete,

Coz girl I could make you smile,

If you knew that I was here wishing I could just be your tear,

Your tear

Your tear

Just be your tear

Wishing I could just be your tear

Your tear

Your tear

Girl, I love that shine in your eyes, and your kiss and your smile and your touch,

Girl, I love that look in your eyes when you say that you need me so much,

If only I could just be your tear."

Lilly had looked up at Miley and stared her straight in the eyes on the "Girl, you know I'd give anything, If I could just hold you like him, If I could be more than just friends" line and had held the gaze for the rest of the lyrics. She now shyly looked down and quickly glanced at Mr Corelli as he applauded.

"Very good Miss Truscott, who's the lucky guy?" he asked jovially.

"I'd ... I'd rather not say, I think I need to tell them in my own time" she whispered and quickly walked to her desk keeping her eyes averted from Miley. Miley knew that she had to read the perfect poem, there was no way she could _not_ now.

"Next, Miss Stewart, that's you" Mr Corelli smiled and yielded the floor. She stood and walked to the front, trying to catch Lilly's gaze but she was determined not to meet it.

"I'm reading a poem called 'I love you' by Roy Croft:

I love you

Not only for what you are,

But for what I am,

When I am with you.

I love you,

Not only for what

You have made of yourself

But for what

You are making of me.

I love you

For the part of me

That you bring out;

I love you

For putting your hand

Into my heaped-up heart

And passing over

All the foolish, weak things

That you can't help

Dimly seeing there,

And for drawing out

Into the light

All the beautiful belongings

That no one else had looked

Quite far enough to find

I love you because you

Are helping me to make

Of the lumber of my life

Not a tavern

But a temple

Out of the works

Of my everyday

Not a reproach

But a song

I love you

Because you done

More than any creed

Could have done

To make me good

And more than any fate

Could have done

To make me happy

You have done it

Without a touch

Without a word

Without a sign

You have done it

By being yourself

Perhaps that is what

Being a friend means

After all"

As Miley had started the poem, Lilly's head had shot up and she had turned to look at her. The weight of her stare had made reading the poem difficult for Miley but she had finished and not stuttered over the words. Mr Corelli stood and applauded loudly.

"Excellent choice, Miss Stewart. And well read!" he smiled at her, she weakly returned the smile and walked unsteadily back to her desk. Luckily this was the last lesson and as the bell rang, Miley flew from the class before Lilly could catch her. She didn't even stop at her locker as she raced from the school. She didn't stop until she reached her bedroom. She had completely ignored her dad as he had greeted her from the kitchen. She stopped dead in the centre of the room in shock. What had she done? Lilly would never speak to her again. She groaned and fell forward onto her bed. Her door opened and there were faint footsteps coming into her room and a weight sit itself down on her bed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it yet" she sighed into her pillow.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't your dad" came the amused voice of the one person she was trying to avoid. She leapt up from the bed and busied herself with moving her school bag that was still lying on the floor.

"Lilly, what're you doin' here?" she asked, not looking at her.

"I came to talk to my best friend, who ran off after I read those song lyrics for her" At this Miley paused and finally looked at her. As blue gaze met blue gaze, Miley finally let herself feel some hope that maybe Lilly did feel the same way.

"What?" she whispered softly, the sound barely distinguishable over the breath of air that rushed out at the same time. Lilly smiled a little as she started to talk.

"I don't know when I started to feel like this and I know that it may strain our friendship for a while but I guess I have to let you know how I feel. Miley I think I'm in love with you" there was a pause as she said this, "Look this doesn't have to change anything, yes I'm bi and I really like you but first and foremost I'll always be your friend. If you don't feel the same way, that's cool. I mean come on, there are guys that fancy their girl friends all the time and they just move on, I'll just move on, but I wanted to be honest with you. We do tell each other everything, no secrets remember?" she smiled and then stood up, "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, but you don't have to, I mean I'm not gonna jump you or anything" she let out a half hearted giggle and quickly stopped as she saw that Miley was still stood exactly where she had been when she had told her how she felt. "Miley?" she questioned, still no answer, "Ok well I'm gonna go, I'll meet you tomorrow to go to school, I mean unless you do decide that you can't be my friend anymore, anyways ... see ya" she turned and started towards the door. This seemed to wake Miley out of the trance she was in. She jumped forward and grasped Lilly's wrist and turned her face her. They were inches apart and Miley could see the hurt in Lilly's eyes from Miley not responding to her big news.

"I ... I ... I" Miley couldn't think what to say to tell her she felt the same but it suddenly came to her as she looked into Lilly's eyes.

"Girl, you know I'd give anything,

If I could just hold you like him,

If I could be more than just friends

Coz you know, you know,

Girl I love the shine in your eyes,

If only just for a moment, girl, I'd be satisfied,

If I could only touch your cheek,

Maybe that's all I'd need to make my life complete,

Coz girl I could make you smile,

If you knew that I was here wishing I could just be your tear"

She smiled at Lilly as they both started to tear up, "I think I love you too" she whispered placing her hand on Lilly's cheek. Words suddenly became superfluous as Lilly wrapped her arms around Mileys neck and pulled her down to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Miley gasped in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled them closer together. The kiss lasted a few minutes but seemed like an eternity to the two girls. As they pulled away when oxygen became a necessity, Lilly laughed not letting Miley go from her embrace. Miley smiled at the sound, "What's so funny Truscott?"

"Maybe Mr Corelli's assignments aren't so stupid after" she smiled and then pulled Miley down for another kiss.

The End

Please let me know what you think. Thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
